


Scars

by idekwhatimdoin



Series: Bottom Jason [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekwhatimdoin/pseuds/idekwhatimdoin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick finally demands to see the scars that Jason hides from everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let you guys know the requests are open again!
> 
> I’ve been roaming around DC art and fell in love with my bat boys again! And I have a need to write again about them! Just toss any interesting ideas that would be easy and fun to write about!
> 
> Request here in the comments or (if you have a tumblr) at: vortex4lifez.tumblr.com

“Show me, Jason.” When Jason made no move to do as he was told, Dick took a step forwards, his tone coming out more demanding and firm. “Show me!”  
  
_ I need to see what he did to you… _ Dick’s breath came out in sharp inhales, heart beating quickly with the anticipation of what he’s about to be shown. And with everything he’s heard from Bruce, about everything that happened to Jason, it’s not gonna be pretty. Dick could only hold his breath, eyes not daring to watch but needing to see just how damaged the Joker-no-that  _ monster  _ made Jason not just mentally, but physically. He needed too…  
  
Every shift of Jason’s shoulders was a stab of the impending revelation of what state Jason was in, and Dick watched as Jason threw his jacket off with a angered smack to the ground. He turned in the process as he made to toss his helmet to the side, hearing it clatter against the wooden floorboards, following with  
  
A shaky exhale left Jason as he drew his arms back, letting shirt he was wearing fall down from his shoulders and the sleeves bunch at his wrists, revealing his entire back, the muscles flexed in the position he was in. Jason’s head was hung, face hidden from Dick’s view, and Dick wished it wasn’t so he could see Jason’s face. One… two… three… There were more than he could count right now, too overwhelmed by the sight to be able to do anything but stare in horror, no matter how hard he tried not to look that way. The jagged, angry scars littered Jason’s back, diagonal, vertically, horizontally, marking their way over his skin and over his upper arms.  
  
_ Jason… _  
  
All those anger filled shouts that Jason retorted with when Bruce ever brought up the reasons as to why Jason couldn’t kill the Joker. Because Bruce only knew that Jason’s mind was tainted by the powers of the Lazarus Pit and never saw what Jason hid from everyone else, the scars that only he and the Joker knew tainted his skin under all the armor and that leather jacket of his. Dick let the tips of his fingers trail over the pale lines before Dick even knew that he’d moved. The smooth texture of the tissue covering the scars stood out against the rest of Jason’s skin that had thankfully been untouched by the foul crowbar.  
  
Dick only noticed the slight tremble in Jason’s body when a small whimper escaped the younger male, drawing Dick’s eyes up to see Jason’s arms had moved to cover his face, head hung as the trembling became more prominent.  
  
“This is what he did to me. For  _ days _ !” Jason said, his voice low and crackling as he spoke, “Days until he  _ killed _ me. And there wasn’t a second that went by that I’d ever stopped thinking that he’d find me in time.”  
  
“That he’d  _ save _ me,” Dick moved closer, angling himself so that he could a glimpse of Jason’s face that was hidden from the way his head was positioned, “from  _ him _ .”  
  
“Jason…” Dick wrapped his arms around the male, feeling helpless to do anything else to ease the pain that Jason was feeling towards the memories of the crowbar that Dick knew had struck him over and over.  
  
_ What did he do to you… _


End file.
